Soon: Rewritten
by babysayitisn'tso
Summary: AU: What if James's death was just a ploy to destroy Voldemort. What if James isn't dead...just waiting.   I rewrote some of this and did a bit of grammar error, so it is bit different then SOON the original.
1. In the Beginning

Chapter 1:

October 30, 1981

The candlelight sparkled off the glittering crystal chandelier and the wooden oak floors. Throughout the great hall guests were chatting all of them in formal eveningwear. A beautiful red haired woman with sparkling emerald eyes picked up a small black haired one year old boy. She then turned towards her husband and followed him into his study while ignoring the guests that mingled around them. He closed and locked the door.

"James, do you think this is wise." The red head asked her husband.

James looked over wife with his hazel eyes. He couldn't think over the consequences about this decision. Then, he turned his eyes on to his son. The one thing in his life that he knew made sense.

"Lily, I don't know what to think" replied James true fully. "I don't want to think about this. All I know is Dumbledore's right and I want to keep my family safe and in order to do that, if we need to do something drastic then, god damn it, we'll do it."

Lily looked back at her husband. "But James I don't want to leave Harry. By faking our deaths think what we'd be missing out on."

"I know, but what other choice do we have."

Lily prude her lips. Walked over to her husband, handed him Harry and walked over to the large window behind the desk and looked out at the night sky. It was clear that night. It would be clear since it was the night before All Hollows eve. Then, she turned to her husband and watched him play with his son.

"James, I know you're right but are you sure you can give up Harry, even just for a little bit.

James knew he could never leave his son, but he knew he had too.

"Yes. On some level, yes. But we are going to watch over him. I swear to god, whatever he goes we will go, and we will know what he does at all times or what happens to him."

Lily nodded her head and walked over to the door, unlocked it, and walked out.

James watched her leave and turned towards his son.

Harry looked up at his father.

"Leaf"

James looked down at his son.

"Yes leave. Just for a while then, we be back together again Father and Son.'

James then smiled at his son.

"I know a secret" James told his one year old son.

Harry wasn't paying attention to his father anymore; he was looking out the window. James gave Harry a little poke to get his attention. Harry turned back to his father.

"I know a secret" James said again.

'Wa"

"I know who controls Voldemort." James told his son.

"Who"

James knew he could tell his son this. James also knew his secret was safe until it was ready to come out. And then James told his son the one word that he kept safely guarded until now.

"ME" James sighed. "I control Voldemort."


	2. Birthday Presents and Information

**Chapter 2: Birthday presents and info**

**************************************************************************** ***** July 31, 1996

Harry Potter eyes snapped open. He had the weirdest dream, ever. He picked up his glasses and turned his head to his clock, well Dudley's, he fixed it. 12:33 a.m. Harry realized it was his birthday. Harry then turned to his dresser and a pile of presents were visible. He smiled today was his 16th birthday and he was happy for the first time. Just last year his godfather Sirius Black died because of him. Him and his stupidity. Why he didn't open Sirius gift when he got back to school, he had no idea. 'Yes, you do.' He thought. Ever since his godfather died Harry sunk himself into a wall of depression. Harry stood up and walked over to his presents. Today, was his birthday and no present from Sirius, ever again. Harry sighed and open a card from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Right now my parents and I are in Rome. It's so beautiful here. Well, Happy birthday. Oh if you guess, your present is a book. Open it to pg. 355

Hermione

Harry rolled his eyes. Another book. Well, at least Hermione was practical. Harry took off the wrapping paper off the book and looked it over. A black cover with gold lettering that said 'A Guide to the Homes of the Most Rich and Powerful Wizards.' Harry shook his head wondering why Hermione would think he wanted this. Then, he opened the book to pg. 355. It read:

The Potter Family Homes:

Harry blinked. Homes? The Potter family has more than one. Then, he read on.

History:  
The Potter family is one on the oldest and most powerful wizarding families in the wizard world. With dating back to the early times of the founders of Hogwarts. Jeremy Andrew Potter was the first wizard to be sorted into Gryffindor. Along with Celtic Gryffindor. Godric's daughter. After, his years at Hogwarts Jeremy met up with Celtic again and married her. Since then, the Potter family held Gryffindor blood in their veins. The most current Potter is Henry (Harry) James Potter: Son of Lillian Rose Evens Potter and James Henry Potter.

Homes: The Potter family owns number of homes in the world. There, of course, is Godric's Hollow in England, which is over 250,000 acres. Then, there is Griffins Nest in Rome, Italy. Griffins Nest is an old mansion built around the time of Julius Caesar, with about 150,000 acres, it is the next largest home they own. Next, is the Lions Den in Athens, Greece. It was built for Athens, but was used by Artimus, one of the priestess for the gods . Artimus then gave it to Melody Potter as a wedding present. Infernally, a tragic accident occurred to her fiancé and Melody never got married again. After, that would be Potters Union in Pennsylvania and Potters Confederacy in South Carolina. Both are in the USA. Last, is the Snow Place in Russia. Built exactly like the Czars place in St. Petersburg. Each house was used at a different time in history, for different members of the family.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He owned his owned homes. Why the hell was he staying here. Harry shook his head and put down the book and moved to his other presents. but a page caught his eye.

It was a family tree:

Nicholas Potter- Leslie Shades

Children:

Brian Wesley Potter-Dead

Ariel Audrey Potter-missing

Atlanta Aurora Potter-dead

Brook Darla Potter-missing

Tabitha Faith Potter-dead

Holly Sirena Potter-missing

James Harry Potter_ Married: Lillian Evens- missing, presumed dead.  
Children: Harry James Potter

Harry looked over it. He couldn't believe how many sibling his father had, and yet, three were missing, including his father and mother. Harry shook his head, he didn't want to think about what this could mean. He then turned to his other presents.

From the Weasley's he had gotten the usual sweets. Along with that Fred and George sent a letter telling Harry what other inventions they were making. After all Harry is the CO of their company and he needed to know what exactly they were doing. Lupin sent a book on Defense against the Dark Arts and from the whole order, excluding Snape, they sent him a pensive and in the pensive were their good memories of Sirius.

Tears caught up in Harry's eyes. He couldn't believe they did this for him. Next time he saw the order he would have to thank them. Harry put the pensive down and noticed there were only two things left. A box in silver paper and his Hogwarts letter. He grabbed the letter and opened and read it. The only thing it said was that all of the High Inquisitors rules were destroyed and that the school was back to normal. Also, that he was the Quidditch Capitan.

Then Harry came to the large silver box. He open the card first.

Dear Harry,

Today is your 16th birthday! Congratulations! You're probably wondering who would send you this gift. Well, I can't say. Let's say I'm an old friend of yours. I knew you when you were younger. Anyway happy birthday.

Sincerely,

A family friend

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this. A present from someone he didn't know he should sent it straight to the order, but he didn't. Instead he open the package.

Inside the box were two magnificent robes. One black silk with the silver potter crest as a clasp, and one was a black winters robe with the same crest only in gold. Harry and noticed both were his size.

"Thank you." He whispered to no one.

Million of miles away in Rome, a man watch though his fire as Harry Potter opened his present and said "thank you."

The man's hazel eyes shone brightly.

"You're right, he did like them." He said to the room.

Out of the shadows walked three girls.

The middle one smiled and softly said. "Told you, but we have to get him soon."

"Soon, we'll be together." replied the girl on the left.

"No more watching. We'll head to Hogwarts." The girl on the right said, a bit giggly.

The man turned to look at the 3 woman. "Fine, but make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

The girls walked out of the room, as the man turned to the fire. "and stay safe, please." He whispered softly. As he stood there by the fire and kept watched over the boy who lived.


	3. wake up calls and neighbors

After opening all of his presents, Harry fell asleep again hoping to get a couple more hours, but as fate would have it, no such luck came on this night….

"Crucio"

The curse came out of nowhere and hit Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy with a vengeance. The pair crouched in pain, screaming. Then, the curse stopped.

"Why do you two displeased me?" Whispered Voldemort. "Two of my best Deatheaters and you can't tell me the location of ONE SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! One simple boy. Leave me now!"

Both men jumped at the chance and ran to the door. Voldemort stood there and watched his two minions leave. 'I have to kill that boy before "he" gets him.' Thought Voldemort.

Harry didn't understand this, no, he did in a way. Because of his scar he can hear Voldemort's thoughts though his dreams sometimes.

"This is not going as planned!" stated Voldemort.

Harry stopped thinking and listen to Voldemort.

"I stopped being his little follower for a reason. I stopped listening to his father and I stopped listening to him and look at me now. I'm the most powerful wizard. No, not the most powerful, the second most powerful, thanks to that boy and his father." Muttered Voldemort.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort screamed.

Peter scrambled in like the little rat he was. After betraying his friends, Peter became nothing worst then a servant. A pathetic excuse for a human known to humanity.

"Y-y-yes master." Stuttered Peter.

"Crucio."

Harry woke up screaming and clenching his scar like his life depended on it. Just then Uncle Vernon slammed open the door.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Vernon wheezed.

Harry backed up to the headboard of his bed. "Nothing" Harry stuttered.

Vernon looked at the boy and grabbed Harry by the collar of his pajamas. "Nothing ah, you got that right." Vernon said as he threw Harry at the other wall with such force that he was knocked out. That was the last he remembered.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

"Get up boy!"

Harry woke up to the sound of his Aunt Petunia banging at his door wanting him to get up. Harry looked up at his clock. 9:05 a.m. He knew his Uncle Vernon was at work.

Harry got up slowly. Mostly because his head hurt like hell. He then crawled over to his closet, open the door and looked at himself. He didn't look the same. Not at all how a sixteen year old boy was suppose to look. At the moment, he looked like the scrawny eleven year old boy back when he started Hogwarts. Harry sighed and closed the closet door, and then got dress. He then went down to the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast. Dudley was nowhere in sight so he didn't have to worry about not getting breakfast this morning. Petunia didn't turn around when he entered.

"Well, where have you been boy?" Then she turned around and saw his face. Her eyes opened wider than normal.

"What the hell happen?" She whispered softly. While running her eyes over his black and blue face. She then walked over to him and turned his head to the left so she could get a better view of his right side.

"Well, answer me!" Petunia demanded.

"Your husband" Harry said coldly, trying to figure out why his aunt was worried about him.

Petunia then turned to the ice box, grabbed an ice pack out of it and put it on Harry's face. Harry looked at his Aunt in shocked. Petunia noticed his look.

"Look" she said trying to explain, "I'm only doing this because I don't believe in child abuse. Plus, I got a visit from the freak of a Headmaster, crazy old coot," she muttered; "and he told me what you've been through the past five years. Well, let's just say I want to be nice."

Petunia looked at her nephew. "Plus, you are my sister's son, and I don't care to have my arse kick in the afterlife by her when I die. We also have new neighbors and I want you to bring these over to them." She said as she pressed a plate of cookies into his hand and took off the ice pack.

The swelling went down and a small bruise was still there, but nothing was noticeable enough to catch anyone's attention.

"Anyway, go now." Petunia said as she pushed Harry out the back door. "Go to number 6" was the last thing she said to him as she slammed the door in his face.

Harry stared at the back door. Wondering what the hell just happened. His aunt was being nice to him. 'Oh Jesus Christ there's a death eater in the house' thought Harry.

Harry sighed again, and walked next door to number six privet drive, and knocked on the door and waited. After five minutes a woman answered the door. She had long dark black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long dark red skirt with a regular blue t-shirt. The girl smiled at Harry. "Yes, may I help you?"

Harry looked into her eyes. "Yes, um, my name is Harry Potter, I live next door in number four and my Aunt wanted me to bring these over to you to say welcome to the neighborhood." He said.

The girl looked shocked at him after hearing his name. "Good lord! Harry, is it really you?"

Harry didn't know what to say."Um..."

"Come in, come in." the woman said. "Haven't seen you since, well, since the night before Halloween 1981." The woman looked towards the stairs.

"Audrey, Darla get down here, you'll never believe who's here." She screamed at the stairs. "By the way my name is Sirena." Sirena said

Harry looked at her and smiled nicely.

Darla and Audrey came down the stairs. Darla looked at Sirena." What do you want?" she exclaimed.

Audrey noticed Harry and poked Darla. Darla gasped as she finally saw Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, very nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, you spit up on my silk tank top." She smirked. Harry looked at Darla "Um, sorry."

All three women laughed. Audrey pushed herself forward. "Don't be sorry. She deserved it. She knew better then to pick you up after a feeding. Come, sit." She said as all three woman moved to the chairs. Harry looked at all three girls.

Darla was gorgeous. Like movie star gorgeous. With long black hair and dark hazel eyes she looked amazing. Darla noticed Harry looking at her. She fidgeted in her black skort, under his gaze.

'Just like his father.' She thought.

Harry turned his gaze from Darla to Audrey. Audrey, he noticed was shorter than the rest. Plus, Audrey was a brunette. She also had blue eyes, like Sirena.

Harry turned his gaze back to Sirena. "So, um, please explain how you know me?" he asked.

The three girls smiled at the same time. Darla gave in and told the story.

"Well, first of all we're witches. Plus, we're teaching at Hogwarts this year and we were close to your mother. Also, your father. We all were close, just like family. Your father was closer to Sirena, Audrey and I." She smiled then. "Just like his sisters."

Sirena took over then. "Darla, Audrey and I were only a year apart. James and Lily were only a year older than us. So we all went to Hogwarts together."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"If you're teaching at Hogwarts are you teaching DADA?" He finally said.

Audrey was the one who answered. "Yes, both Sirena and I are teaching. Darla will be grading papers."

"Oh." was all Harry could say. He then noticed the time. "Um, I better go. It's getting late." stated Harry. Noticing he has been there more than three hours.

Sirena stood up. "Yes, I'll..."

Harry interrupted her. "No, it's ok I know where the door is."

"Well, ok" was all Sirena said. Harry then left.

The girls were silent for a few minutes. Making sure Harry really left.

"Well, that went well." Exclaimed Darla.

"Like sisters? You had to say that." Sirena said as she told off her sister.

Darla looked shocked. "Well, it was only a hint. Not like he'll know. If Harry anything like his father."

Audrey smirked at that. Sirena glared. "Well, what if he's like Lily?" said Sirena.

Darla glared at her sister. "Well, we shall see, shall we not?"

Just then a loud pop could be heard. Someone apperated in. Right then a man appeared in front of them.

"You almost told him!" he yelled.

Sirena stood up and glared at her brother. "We, Audrey and I, didn't say anything. Blame the idiot over there."

The man turned to Darla and glared at her. Then he glared at all three of his sisters.

"Don't tell him anything. Not yet. I'll be watching." He said and with a load crack he apperated out.

Audrey let out a breath that she was holding. "Well, that went well." She said.

A/N: I just wanna say that a lot of stuff is going to happen and no Harry isn't DUMB, but it's is not as if everything is clicking in his head. Stuff gets mention but he doesn't piece it together. Thought that needed to be said.

This is last chapter I am posting and then I will have more to post. Oki :)


	4. james's ramblings and Hogwarts

**james's ramblings and Hogwarts.**

James apperated back to Griffins Nest in Rome. He couldn't believe his sisters almost told his son about them he thought as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch on the rocks. (A/N: scotch with ice.) James drank his drink slowly and turned to the old family painting on top of the fireplace. It was finished two weeks after his sons first birthday. He remembered that day. Lily and him could not get Harry to calm down enough to be painted.

James sighed. It's been fifteen years since he last saw his son and fifteen years that his son never had a loving caring family. Except for Sirius, but Sirius was dead. His best friend was dead.

'Soon,' James thought.

Soon Harry will have a family and soon Harry will know that his father was alive, and he'll have questions. James complained to his mind.

He'll ask if Lily survived. How can I tell him? I mean ...she's in a coma upstairs, he'll never understand why we can't wake her.

James glared at the painting and throws his scotch into the fire.

"DAMN YOU, TOM RIDDLE. DAMN YOU TO HELL!" James screamed out loud.

James turned quickly, walked out of the room and walked into Lily's. He watched as she slept in her coma state.

'Soon' he thought. 'Soon I'll have my family again and soon Tom you will find out what it is like to betray your master and his family.'

August went by as quickly as it came, and today was the day Harry goes back to Hogwarts. Petunia drove Harry to King's cross and kicked him out of the car as quickly as she could and with that she drove away. Harry looked around the train station and grabbed a trolley and made his way to platform nine and three quarters.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around when he heard a girl scream his name. Harry smiled, it was Hermione.

His lovely best 'girl' friend Hermione in all her glory she strolled up to him and evoked Harry into a hug.

"What's up" Harry manage to say, as he looked over Hermione noticing the very nice changes in her. Like her height, which turned out to be five' five and her hair, which was straighter and the clothing, which was very nice. Since today she was wearing a tight purple spaghetti tank top and baggy jeans which graced her form well.

"Hello, earth to Harry." Hermione said with a giggle, when she saw Harry was staring at her.

Harry looked up. "Yes"

"Jeez, get off your hormones and help me push my trolley to the platform." Hermione said with a slight smile.

Harry blushed as he grabbed her stuff and loaded it onto his and made their way onto the platform. After they did that, Harry and Hermione got a compartment and met up with Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna. They talked on how their summer was and Harry explained who the new DADA teachers were.

The train ride was uneventful from there on. Except for Malfoy gracing their presents, but thanks to Hermione, Malfoy looked lovely as a ferret again. The hours went by and the train finally arrived at the school. Malfoy was changed back to human and the gang made their way to the Gryffindor tables as McGonagall made her way up the aisle with the first years. Then, the sorting hat began its song:

"A thousand years ago, it came to be. Hogwarts was built for the students needs. As each founder named their house each had their own reason to be singled out.

Give me the brave and noble, called Gryffindor. Studious and smart are mine cried Ravenclaw. To declare the true and loyal, named Hufflepuff. I demand the pure and cunning, hissed Slytherin. Each house named and determined.

Centuries later it came to be. Two people wanted the same thing. One Gryffindor, one Slytherin. Gryffindor became the leader in world domination. For Slytherin was his follower and served his master well. But one mistake there was. Power overcame friendship.

The Slytherin killed the Gryffindor and started on his family as well. His power raised and as today it still does. For soon the final fight will begin. For the Gryffindors last children will rise again and together they shall win."

The Great Hall was still, no one was sure what to do. Then, McGonagall called the names.

"Raven, Amber" A girl with long brown hair skipped to the hat.

"Ravenclaw"

As each student went Harry noticed that the first year class was smaller than normal. Maybe about five to ten new students pure a table.

Then the last student went, which turned out to be a Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up to do his speech. "This year we are gathered here tonight to welcome the old and the new. Just a few reminders the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and no we are not calling the forbidden forest, 'the forest of happy and nasty things'." Dumbledore said while glancing at the three new girls at the staff table. "Secondly, may I welcome three new teachers that are teaching DADA."

The three girls stood up.

"Ms. Darla Mathews" the girl with long black hair on the right raised her hand and winked at Harry. He blushed. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ms. Audrey Mathews." The middle girl raised her hand and waved at Harry too. "Lastly, Ms. Sirena Mathews." The last girl raised her hand and blew a kiss at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and crouched down in his seat. Each student noticed the girls and Harry.

Dumbledore smiled again at this. "What goes on between Mr. Potter and the new DADA's are their business, children."

Harry glared at Dumbledore, just as each of the DADA teachers did the same.

Siren was the one that spoke up first." Dumbledore that was uncalled for." She spoke calmly and quickly. Darla then took up from Sirena. "Yah, we'll not robbing the cradle. He's our ..." Audrey stopped Darla and screamed out neighbor.

Each girl had fury in their eyes and looked ready to attack. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. "I know girls, I was joking. You do know that I do that. Now everyone," Dumbledore turned to the students. "Tuck into your dinners and good night."

Then Dumbledore and the girls left the Great Hall.


	5. meetings and first days

**Warnings and new days.**

On the way to Dumbledore's office it was quiet. The girls knew they couldn't talk to the headmaster in the hallways of Hogwarts, for the school had eyes and ears everywhere.

"What the hell you say that for?" Siena exclaimed. Making her point very clear that she and her sisters didn't appreciate that the headmaster's joke.

"Also, we're his aunts, that just so... so... oh God! Help me out here, Darla!"

Darla looked at her sister, "What you want me to say? I don't know. Ask Audrey."

"Eww?", said Audrey.

Sirena shook head. "Yeah, eww!"

Dumbledore stood up from his desk. "Girls, calm down. I know what's going on. I know the rules, I'm not going to tell Harry and I won' give hints. But the final battle is coming up and Harry has to know. Be careful, especially around his friends. That is all I'm going to say."

The girls left and made their way to the DA classroom to work on the lesson plans that they are going to teach for the next few months. Sirena was engrossed in her work when Darla suddenly broke the silence.

"I..."

"Darla, don't say it," Sirena warned her sister.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"No, but I know you."

"I have a bad feeling about this year."

All of a sudden, the flames in the fireplace flared up and James' head appeared in the middle of them.

James looked amused between the two girls. "Be careful." He warned and then he vanished again. Darla looked at her sisters.

"So, care to start placing bets on when Harry will find out James is alive?"

The next day started with students up and dressed, busy eating, and passing out the schedules.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got down to breakfast, their schedules were handed to them by Lavender. Hermione looked at her schedule and her eyes lit up.

"New day, new classes, and homework!" She exclaimed lovingly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Hermione and homework." Ron said. "I think they should marry."

Harry snorted at the thought and looked at his schedule.

Monday and Tuesday: DADA and Potions

Wednesday and Thursday: Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures

Friday: Herblogy and Qudditch practice.

Ron looked over Harry shoulder and read his schedule. "Wow, yours is different."

Hermione looked at both Ron's and Harry's. "Ron, Harry's schedule is the same as yours and mine except I don't have Qudditch practice as a class. Even though it is not a class."

Harry glanced up and noticed everyone was leaving. He looked over at his two best friends "Whatever. Let's go. We have DADA in five minutes."

By the time the great Gryffindor trio made their way to the Defense Room the whole class was there. As everyone sat down the new teacher got up, closed the door, and smiled.

"Good morning class. As you know my name is Sirena Mathews and I' m your Defense teacher. You are going to refer to us by our first names because there is 3 Ms. Mathews and well, we don't want to confuse you all. Anyway, on Mondays, I will teach about Dark creatures. Then tomorrow you will meet Audrey, my sister. She will teach spells and curses and Darla…" Sirena smirked. "She won't do anything but grade papers and help when needed. Now I see that everyone is here, so open you Defense History books by, Sir Tomas Shait to pg. 165. We will start on vampires."

The class did as they were told and Sirena wrote VAMPYRES on the board of the classroom and turned around.

"Vampires, are a legendry dark creature. Some of you may know the old ways to kill them. Stake thought the heart, holy water, sunlight, beheading, you know… the usual. But vampires don't deal with wizards. Yes, you may see them around but they won't attack you, for wizard blood will kill them. Most vampires today hang around Hellmouths. There are five hellmouths in total around the world."

Hermione raised her hand. "What exactly are hellmouths?"

"Hellmouths are the mouths to hell. They are mystical energy centers. There is one in America, Australia, South America, Russia and England. The England hellmouth is closed. Some of you may know it, it is Stonehenge. Anyway, vampires are also scared of one thing." Sirena looked at the class. "Can any of you tell me what or who it is?"

Ron raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Weasley"

"I heard it was the slayer."

Lavender looked over at Ron. "Yeah right, the slayer. It's a myth, a legend. She's not real. The slayer is like the boogieman for evil creatures to tell their demon children if they don't be good for their mommies."

Sirena looked at Lavender. "Actually, Miss. Brown; She's real. I meet her once in Rome. Quite a spunky girl and her sister." Then Sirena got a mystic look in her eye. "In every generation a slayer is born. One girl, chosen, to kill the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. Wizards, a long time ago use to work with the Watchers council to help slayers out occasionally if spells were needed but now that is few and far between. I suggest you read chapter 14 about slayers and the watchers council to find out more."

Just at that second the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Sirena smiled. "No homework. Now get the hell out of here kiddos."

The class did as told and went to lunch. After lunch came Potions Class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the potions room and the first smell that hit their noses was the toxic scent of the potion ingredients. They took their sets and noticed that they had the class with the Slytherins because Malfoy was there, only without his thugs.

The next second Snape came in with his robes bellowing out behind him. Harry could only guess why Snape did that. The only thing he figured was Snape bellowed his robes because it made him feel more manly.

Snape turned and faced the class. "You are now in advanced NEWT level potions. I will have no tolerance for foolishness in this class. How some of you even managed to get in this class I have no idea." He then cast a quick glare at Harry and Ron. "But I don't care."

Snape then turned quickly pointed his wand at the board and ingredients for a Finding potion came on the board.

"The Finding potion is a quick potion to make, but extremely complex to do. You can make it in 20 minutes, but you have to have the exact amount of ingredients to put in the cauldron, no matter what. Begin."

The class started on their potions. At the end of 20 minutes Snape strolled around the class. "20 points off Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Snape hissed.

Harry turned to Snape. "Why?" he asked coldly.

Snape glared at Harry and his potion. "For your being a know-it-all like Granger." With a click of his heels Snape turned and walked back to the front of the room. Snape then turned back to Harry.

"Oh, and Potter? Detention not addressing me properly."


	6. Seductions of snape and new quidditch

"Detention, detention, detention! Why the hell does he have to make my life so miserable?" Harry screamed through the DADA corridor.

Just then the door to the DA room was thrown open and Sirena poked her head out.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Sirena asked while yawning, she then turned her head to Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked at Sirena. "Snape" was the only thing he would say.

Sirena smiled." Ah yes, Severus." She smiled a secret smile. "Harry, honey, don't worry. You don't have detention."

Harry looked at Sirena strangely. "Why?"

Sirena winked at Harry. "Just don't worry." She said again and closed the door.

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, be careful around her. She's so creepy." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know."

Later that night, Sirena made her way to the dungeons in Harry's place. She stopped in front of the door to the potion's classroom and grabbed the hem of her tight mini dress and pulled down. "Harry honey, I hope you know you owe me." She mumbled and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Sirena open the door and walked in. Snape didn't even look up from grading his papers. "Take those cauldrons and clean them."

Sirena smiled a little. 'Same old snarky Snape.' She thought. She then cleared her throat a little and in her sexist voice said "I hope not, I don't want to damage this dress."

Snape snapped his head up as soon as he heard Sirena's voice and saw her. Oh, did he see her. His beautiful Sirena right before him. In a black mini halter dress and her long dark locks of hair around her shoulders.

"Sirena." He breathed." What in the world are you doing here?"

Sirena smiled again. "Detention for my nephew on the first day. Severus, really now?"

Snape glared at her. He knew she never actually come for him. Their relationship ended long ago. She only came to him when she wanted something.

Sirena rambled on as she made her way to behind his desk and perched on Snape's lap. She then grabbed a lock of his hair and twirled it in her figures.

"Sev, don't blame Harry. He's nothing like James." Snape didn't look into Sirena's eyes, he knew better.

"I don't care." That was all he said.

Sirena grabbed Snape's head and turned it towards her; then made him look into her eyes.

"You will leave Harry alone" she hissed.

Snape couldn't stop staring and he repeated exactly what she said.

"I will leave Harry alone."

"You'll be nicer to him."

"I'll be nicer to him."

Sirena stopped what she was doing and got off Snape's lap; she then strolled to the door and put her hand on it. She then said, "You'll not remember this conversation or meeting. You'll not remember Harry's detention. You'll only remember what I told you. Understand?"

Snape eyes glazed over a tad more. "Yes."

Sirena smiled evilly. "Good." She said as she walked out the room and slammed the door. She then brushed off her dress. "Well, that's done."

The first week of school ended and Quidditch practice began. Since Anglina left, Harry was the team captain this year. He needed to get three new chasers; two beaters and things weren't looking good. Harry strolled over to the Gryffindor common board and looked at his posted sign-up sheet. Three names were added since he last checked. He sighed and grabbed the sheet. Time to get this show on the road, he thought, as he made his way out of the Gryffindor tower and down on to the Quidditch pitch.

"Can I have your attention please." Harry shouted though the noise and chatter. As everything began to calm down he then spoke again.

"Since you all know we need three new chasers and two new beaters this year. That's why you came." He then pointed at Ron." This is Ron Weasley. When I call your name for chasers, you will stand next to him. Then for your test you'll try and get the Quffle past him since Ron is the Keeper."

Harry then took a deep breath and said ''Will Rafe Adem, Tracey Dips, Samantha Calls, Silver and Nicholas Parke, and..." Harry looked at the list strangely and cleared his throat, "Ginny Weasley stand next to Ron, please."

Each student got up and stood behind Ron. Harry noticed that Ron was eyeing a leggy, blue-eyed, blonde that Harry heard was introducing herself as Samantha Calls.

"He can't keep his hormones in check. Can he?" Hermione said behind Harry. Harry jumped a little. He didn't hear Hermione come up behind him. Hermione smiled. "So, how are the try-outs going?"

Harry looked over at Hermione. " It just starting but not bad. More girls than boys, but not bad."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to the stands to watch the practice." Harry looked down at his sheet. "Alright."

Hermione walked away. Harry looked back up as he saw Hermione walking. He noticed that Hermione changed since last year. She was a little taller, skinnier, plus her hair was straighter, much straighter. He sighed. Gone was the little bookish girl he knew, in her place stood a woman. Harry shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about girls.

" Jamie Shacks, Amanda Core and Violet Gray, Can you please come here."

Jamie, Amanda and Violet walked over to Harry.

"So you three want to be beaters right?" Each person shook their head yes.

"Well, you're not trying out right now."

"Why?" asked Violet, a tall, blue eyed, brunette

"Yeah, why can't we?" exclaimed Jamie.

Harry rolled his eyes."You will try out, just not until after we pick the chasers, then we'll play a try out a Quidditch game and I'll decide. Do you know what I mean?"

Amanda smiled. "All right, I get it." Jamie and Violet shook their heads too. Telling Harry they understood.

"All right, come back here at two o'clock.

The three beaters then left. Harry turned to the chaser tryouts and he saw Ginny throw the Quffle threw the hoop past Ron. He noticed Ginny had gotten really good at Quidditch, but he guess with five older brothers who'd played or play in Ron's case, she would be good. After a few more minutes Harry called everyone down.

"You all were really good, but as you know I can only pick three chasers and two back ups." Explained Harry. "And I decided the chasers will be..." he paused for a dramatic effect. "Ginny Weasley. Also, Silver and Nicholas Parke. Back ups are Samantha Calls, Tracey Dip and Rave Adems. I expect all of you to be at practice. So, if someone can't make it to a game, their back ups will play. Ginny, Sam's your back up. So you two work together. Silver and Tracey, Nick and Rafe, you'll work together. Oh, all be back here at two. Since its twelve now, go to lunch." Harry then dismissed his team.

Harry smiled. His team. His team! He liked the sound of that. Just then Ron and Hermione came up while Harry was lost in 'His team la, la land.

Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face, "Hello?"

Harry didn't reply. Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione just smiled and she put her hand against Harry's forehead, like she was going to knock on a door, then she did just that. She knocked on Harry's forehead. "Earth to Harry." She then called.

That woke Harry out of his trance. He blinked a couple of times.

"Ow, what?" he said

Ron laughed, "Lunch, you idiot."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't you ever stop thinking about food?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and back at Hermione. "NO." they both said together and walked up to the school. Hermione followed behind.


	7. short and sweet quidditch

After lunch and some hanging out, Harry and Ron made their way back to the Quidditch pitch at two o'clock. The team was there and already practicing.

Violet, Jamie, and Amanda walked over to Harry.

"What do we do?" asked Jamie

Harry looked at the three. "I'll let the bludgers out and you will attack them and keep them away from the chasers. Got it?"

The three shook their heads, yes, and lifted off the ground. As the bludger got lose.

Harry watched them for about twenty minutes and called the three down.

"You all did well and I've decided that, Jamie and Violet will be the new beaters."

Amanda looked hurt and Harry saw it. "I'm sorry Amanda, you were good, but your swing was a little off. Keep practicing and try again."

Amanda gave Harry a little smile. "Your right. Next time I'll try harder and practice more." Harry smiled. "That's the spirit." He told Amanda as she walked away.

A week later was the first Quidditch match of the season. In honor of that the school brought back Lee Jordan. A former student, who use to announce the Quidditch matches.

"Good Morning, students and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year!" Lee Jordan hollered. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

The students in the crowds cheered heartily for the match.

"Now the Gryffindor team: Our beaters: Jamie Shacks, and Violet Grey; the chasers: Ginny Weasley, Silver and Nicholas Parke. Let's not forget about our favorite keeper: Ron Weasley, and last but not least the Gryffindor captain and seeker, Harry Potter."

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered for the Gryffindor team, as the Slytherins booed their arrival.

"Now the Slytherin team: Beaters: Crabbe and Goyle; the Chasers: Ramone Montague, Julie Capulet, and Chase Brown; the Keeper: Jonathan Twist; and the Captain and Seeker: Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherins cheered for their team as the rest of the school booed.

"Now Madam Hooch makes her way to the pitch."

Madam Hooch walked on to the middle of the pitch and kicked the Quidditch box open. "Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you." She stated, while emphasizing her point by looking at Draco and Harry. Then she threw the quaffle into the air and the game began.

Lee Jordan called the plays as the game proceeded. "Gryffindor chasers got the quaffle. Weasley to Parke, back to Parke. Oh God, this is confusing; so Silver throws to Nick, Nick passes back to Ginny; and Ginny scores!"

The crowd cheered. The game score was 10-0 in favor of Gryffindor. Slytherin's chasers then got the ball as Harry spotted the snitch fluttering above the Gryffindor stands. Harry dived his Firebolt, swerved up and around the stands and caught the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, 20 minutes into the game! It's over folks! Gryffindor wins 160 to 0!"

Harry smiled. Now it was time for some real fun, or so he thought.


	8. Halloween Week

Two months passed and it was the last week of October. Halloween week. Just days before Dumbledore told the school that this week was going to be special. That there will be tricks and treats. That each day will have a special event and Friday there will be a costume party

The trio couldn't wait. They noticed that Dumbledore also put up a list on what will happen.

This is what it said:

HALLOWEEN WEEK

MONDAY- CREATURE FEATURE

Halloween favorites (ex: vampires, demons) will hang around the school to answer or ask questions and check out what happens around here.

TUESDAY and WENESDAY: Murder Massacre

Each house will have a murder, victims, and a detective. A person will drop "dead" and the detectives will have to find the murderer. Clues will be given, and once the murderer in each house is reveled the victims will be alive again.

THURSDAY: STUDY OF WICCA.

FRIDAY: COSTUME PARTY

Harry couldn't believe it. Finally a fun week with no homework and no classes! Or that's what he thought.

Monday started off normal. Everyone got up, exchanged greetings, and carried on the "normal" routine. That is... until they hit the great hall.

When Harry walked in he noticed the Great Hall was pitch black. Candles lit up everywhere and the tables had food, but not exactly normal food. When Harry looked closer he noticed in addition to regular food on the table, there was blood and other unrecognizable things. Just then Hermione walked up behind Harry and got his attention. She pointed up at the staff table.

There were a demon and kittens there!

Harry turned to Hermione. "What in God's name are those?"

"They're demons."

Harry looked at Hermione strangely. "Yes, I know that, but what are they doing?"

Hermione's face went from an amused look to a disgusted one. "There playing poker and the kittens are the chips." She said as they walked up to the high table and watched them. Both noticed that the demons were playing regular poker, but with the kittens. Just like Hermione said.

Then Harry felt something at the bottom of his leg. It was a kitten trying to claw him. Harry bent down and scooped up the pure black kitten and took her. She is a pretty thing, he thought. Harry also noticed that she had the same color eyes as himself. Harry glanced over at the distracted demons, then stuck the kitten in his backpack. He turned to Hermione. "Let's go now."

Hermione looked at Harry peculiarly.

"Why?"

"Cause. Let's go."

"No, I want to watch this." Hermione said and she turned back to the game.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Trust me. We have to go now. I'll tell you later." He said when he noticed that Hermione was going to argue.

They made their way out of the Great Hall without looking back, but they did hear a shout of a Furera demon asking where his black kitten was because it was a thousand dollar chip.

Harry and Hermione kept on walking until they hit the DA room, and noticed that Sirena, Audrey, Darla, and Ron were in there.

Ron looked at his friends. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Yeah, what is up? I wanted to see that game."

Darla smiled. "The demon poker game. That is interesting isn't it?" she asked Hermione.

Harry shot them all a glare and then pulled out a black kitten. "This is what's up." He stated.

Hermione jaw dropped. "You took the black kitten."

"Well I couldn't just leave it."

Sirena shook her head. "That's so cute; Harry Potter has a sensitive side. How romantic."

Harry looked at Sirena. "Shush, you."

Just then a dark hair man walked though the door.

"Sirena, girls we need to..." He trailed off when he noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the room.

"talk." He finished softly. His gaze didn't linger off Harry.

Darla cleared her throat.

"Um, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Leave the kitten." Harry opened his mouth just to interrupt her. "No leave the cat in case you are caught. By any chance, do you have a name for it?"

Harry thought for a minute and said "Eclipse."

"Alright, I'll take care of Eclipse and you all run off now."

Harry, Ron and Hermione scooted out of the room, but a few seconds later Harry popped his head back into the room.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the new comer.

The man smiled. "My name is Nicholas Shade."

Harry looked over "Nicholas Shade" over.

"Very original." He snickered.

Darla pushed Harry's head out the door and then locked it.

"Ha-ha" she muttered and walked over to the desk and leaned against it.

"What do you what, James?" Darla asked.

James turned his head to Darla. "What?"

"I said, why are you here?"

James looked at Darla and then at Sirena and Audrey. He let out a sigh and picked up his son Harry's kitten. He looked at over and began petting it, Eclipse purred. She was pleased that her master's father understood that she wanted to be petted.

"Eclipse," James murmered thoughtfully, "That's a good name. That's a kind of name Lily would have thought of."

Sirena rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe James wasn't answering the question. In fact he refused to say anything; he was just petting that damn cat. "Like father, like son," she thought.

"James?…Nicholas Shade?"

James looked up at Sirena and sighed again, shrugging his shoulders. "Nicholas was my father's name, Shade, my mother's maiden name. I had tell him something. I don't think he bought it though. He knows something's up. He's too smart not to."

He smiled warmly. "He is my son, afterall." The girls nodded.

"Why did you risk coming here anyway?" Sirena demanded.

"Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts." He finally said.

"What?" The girls cried in alarm. James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he is. He plans to attack Friday."

"But, that's the ball. "Audrey stammered.

Sirena took over, just then.

"Darla, go tell Dumbledore. Explain everything and I mean everything. Audrey, go to the library and see if you can find more wards. James, go home now. See if you can find anything to wake Lily out of her coma. We are going to need her. The week will go as planned. Understood?"

Everyone nodded at this.

"Good. Also, we won't tell Harry."

James glared at Sirena.

"Why not?" he glowed.

Sirena glanced at James.

"James," she began. "How would you feel if four days before Voldemort attacked, if someone told you your parents were alive and three of your aunts. Also, that if your parents were alive, it means you didn't have to live with your muggle aunt and uncle that hate you."

James face saddened at that. If he found that out he'd be pissed. Then he smiled sheepishly. "Good point. We shall deal with that hopefully later on."

Sirena nodded her head. "Now, everyone, go now and keep your stories."

**Chapter 16: The Dead and The Restless**

As the days passed, Halloween week got weirder and weirder. Unfortunately, for the Gryffindors it was more bizarre then normal.

Tuesday, the Gryffindors had Potions Class for no reason. Some say it is part of the day; others thought Dumbledore made them go because too many pranks were going on, though in quiet whispers other speculated it was part of the massacre that was going to happen. One thing is for sure, it was torture for them.

As Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down Snape strolled into the room.

"As you know you have Potions Class today," Snape sneered at them. "I, like yourselves, had been under the impression that classes were called for the day. Why the change, I have no idea. However, for our mutual torture, I'm pairing you all up. So listen closely, the pairs will be... Amanda Brown and Granger; Lavender Brown with Longbottom; Weasley and Potter; Dean Tomas with Seamus. Begin! You have an hour to finish the Mercury Potion."

Right then and there Hermione Granger raised her hand.

"Sir, what is the Mercury Potion?"

Snape glared at Hermione. "So, Miss Know-it-all Granger doesn't know everything after all. For your information, and my waste of breath, the Mercury potion can tell temperature. When the ingredients are added correctly. The potion is a thick, watery silver, but if not, the potion blows up and I have to decontaminate the room. So stop asking questions and begin!"

Hermione shrunk back and started her potion.

"Don't worry. He's not always like this, it's an act."

Hermione turned to her partner. "What?" she asked.

Amanda smiled. "Yup, it's all an act. I found out when I spent a couple of weeks here for the summer."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Great, so the man that acts like he has PMS and a broom stuffed up his arse, is really a fluffy bunny."

Amanda let out a snort of laughter. "No, but he's a lot calmer. Um, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Amanda Brown." She said, and then she stuck out her hand.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said while shaking Amanda's hand.

"Oh, yes I know. "said Amanda. "You're quite famous for being the friend of Harry Potter."

Hermione gave her a little smile. "So, are you any relation to Lavender?"

Amanda gave a snort. "Yeah, she's my second cousin. As you can tell there's very little resemblance between us."

"Yeah, I know." said Hermione, as she added in two drops of liquid silver to the potion. "You have blonde hair, and blue eyes, also, you're taller then she is. The only resemblance between you two are the eyes."

"Yeah, yeah. People think because we are cousins we should look semi related." said Amanda with a grin, but she wasn't paying attention to the potion. Right after Hermione added the liquid silver, Amanda added the cobra venom, before Hermione could stir it. Just then the potion exploded over everything.

Snape stood up. "Everyone out." He screamed in a murderous rage. The Gryffindors

ran as fast as they could.

As they made their way back to the common room, Hermione noticed that she had a little bit of silver liquid on her hand. She just entered when she heard her name being called behind her.

"Hermione, wait up."

Hermione turned around and sat on the red pushy Gryffindor couch as Amanda showed up and sat next to her.

"I'm really sorry for screwing up the potion." Amanda said.

Hermione shook her head. "It's ok. It was a boring potion anyway. Friends?" Hermione held out her hand, not noticing it was the one with potion residue on it. Amanda shook it.

"Thanks." She said.

Just then Corkshanks jumped up on to Amanda's lap. Amanda sneezed as corkshanks tail flipped into Amanda's face. Hermione grabbed her cat off Amanda.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Amanda said as her eyes got runnier. "Excuse me." She said and then she left. Harry plopped down next to Hermione, "So what's up."

Just then the lights went out and pitch blackness ensued. After that, a high pitch scream echoed throughout the tower. The lights then came back on. Most of the Gryffindor students were in the common room. Right in the center of the room was Amanda lying on the floor pale white. She was "dead".

"Students, please come to the great hall." Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the school.

Not sure what to do the students got up and made their way to the great hall and sat down.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. "Now we are all here, it's time. Each house has someone "dead" in it. For Ravenclaw, it's Josh Greens, a sixth year. For Slytherin, its Draco Malfoy." At that, the entire Gryffindor tower roared into cheers and claps. Some even bagged onto the tables. "Thank you Gryffindor. Anyway, Hufflepuff's is Ernie Sacks, a seventh year and for Gryffindor it's Amanda Brown' a fifth year. Right now most of you know who your detective and his or her helpers are, except Gryffindor. Their detective is Hermione Granger and Harry and Ron are her helpers. Now go find out, who the murderer is. We shall meet back here at seven o'clock Wednesday night."

As the great hall empty, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered how they were going to do this.


	9. Answers and voila!

By 7:00 p.m. everyone was to know who their murders were and it wasn't going as planned.

After the assembly was over the previous night, Harry, Ron and Hermione got to work on cracking the case, but nothing was going well. By bed time the thoughts and information the trio received was Amanda broke up with her boyfriend and they were all blaming the "death of Amanda" as it was called, on her ex-boytoy Mike.

So Harry and Ron took the case to him…

Wednesday, 12:00 p.m. Library

"Alright as you know everyone is blaming Amanda's death on you right?" Ron said as he paced around Mike as a bird circled its prey.

"Yeah, what of it?" said Mike Gradie

Harry looked Mike over. All he could tell was, Mike looked like a punk. He was tall, with dark-brown, spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. Also he carried around his leather jacket. Along that there was a sway to his walk that screams "I did it and got away with it." Harry shook his head back to the present. He checked out Mike a few hours earlier. The kid had a solid alibi to go with his story.

"So, did you?" Harry asked.

"No."

Ron's coolness snapped and he banged his fists against the table. "Liar!" he screamed

Mike glared at Ron.

Harry then got up and pulled Ron back and told Mike to leave.

"Why did you tell him to leave?" Ron asked

"Because he didn't do it," explained Harry.

"How do you know?"

"He couldn't have. He had a solid alibi.

Ron gave him a "what?" look.

"He was watching the Slytherin team practice."

"Oh."

"So what do we do now?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but give me the information list."

Ron grabbed the sheet out of his bag and handed it to Harry and he looked it over.

Victim's Name: Amanda Lynnana Brown

Age: 15

Grade: Fifth year Gryffindor

Examination of the body: Silver potion residue, orange cat hair, allergic to cats.

Ron whistled. "Not much to go on."

"No, but enough." Said Harry. "We have to check people with orange cats in Gryffindor and people who had potions..." Harry trailed off.

Ron stared at Harry. "People with orange cats and in potions, you don't think…"

Harry's eyes opened. "I think it is a possibility, makes perfect sense. "

Harry shook his head and smiled. This was a funny case, he thought as he ran out of the library.

Hours went by and now was the time to reveal the killers of each house. If the detective was right, then the "dead" person shimmers into the great hall alive. If the detective was wrong then the real killer is reveled and the detective loses 20 points for their house. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Hall. "Now is the time to find out who our murders are. Slytherin if you please..."

Pansy Perkinson stood up. "We believe our killer is Blaise Zabinai."

Right then and there, Draco Malfoy shimmered in and made his way to the table.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gave their answers after Slytherin. They turned out to be Cho Chang and Zackary Maylord.

Last but not least was Gryffindor. Hermione stood up. "I'm sorry sir, but I have no clue who..."

"Wait!"

Just then the Great hall door slammed open and Harry Potter strolled into the Hall.

"I know the killer and she's been under our noses the whole time, being very sweet and innocent as ever. Even though she is innocent."

The teachers and students stared at Harry.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "Sir, if I may explain everything before Amanda shimmers in."

Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand in a gesture saying Harry may continue.

Harry cleared his throat, "Our killer in none other than Hermione Granger."

The whole Hall gasped at this.

"It all started yesterday during potions. She was partnered up with Amanda when her Mercury potion exploded. When Hermione left she had gotten some of the potion on her hand. Amanda caught up with Hermione in the common room to say she was sorry for screwing up the potion. Hermione shook her hand telling Amanda she was forgiven. That explains the potion residue on her. The cat hair comes from Crookshanks. When he jumped on Amanda, Amanda never knew she was allergic to cats. Neither did anyone else. I found this out by writing a quick letter to Amanda's mom." Harry said while holding up a letter. "She confirmed that she found this out days before she left. When Amanda's doctors tests came back positive."

Amanda then shimmered into the Great Hall.

Harry smiled at her. "I rest my case." The Great Hall burst into a round of applause. Harry and Amanda made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione turned to them. "I'm so sorry, Amanda." She said sincerely with a touch of tears to her eyes.

Amanda gave Hermione a small smile. "It's cool." She replied and she made her way down the table to Ginny.

Hermione turned to Harry. "So, did you ever want to be a lawyer?" she said, indicating his display of facts to the great hall.

Harry laughed. Then Dumbledore stood up. "Thank you, everyone for participating. 20 points to each house. Anyway, tuck in." as food appeared on each table.

(a/n: I got the murder idea from Sabrina the Teenage Witch years ago, when she signed up for the murder mystery train and it turned out that Sabrina (the detective on the train) was the killer bc she ate taffy that was poisonous to mortals.

Anyway, this could be longer, but I didn't want to drag on and on. I wanted it simple and to the point. That's why there is enough details given to easily guess, if one reads between the lines. )


	10. wicca lessons and Halloween fights

After the previous night's shindig of murder and who-done-it, Thursday was a semi normal day. Well, as normal as most days could go at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each house had a history of magic lesson and at 9AM was Gryffindor's. Now the Gyffindors didn't mind going to history of magic lesson this morning, because, Biggs wasn't teaching it.

"Wicca, Witches and Ancestry is what we shall learn today." Darla exclaimed, excitably as she stepped in the History of Magic room.

The Gryffindors were not sure what to do, they never had a class like this.

Darla looked around. "Trust me; you don't have to do anything. Just listen to me talk, and answer questions, when and if I ask." Darla smiled, and wrote on the board...

WICCA, WITCHES AND ANCESTORY

"Anyway, Wicca is the muggle form of witchcraft." Darla looked at the class. "Halloween each year is the Wicca beginning of a new year. There are twelve Sabbaths of celebrations. They are Samhain, Yule, Brigid, Spring Equinox, Beltane, Summer Solstice, Lammas, and Fall Equinox. Each is celebrated with a holiday. Samhain you celebrate around Halloween. Yule is the winter solstice and it happens near December 21, Bridgid is around February 2 and it celebrated for the Goddess Bridgid: goddess of poetry, healing and metel smithing. Spring Equinox happens about March 21, Beltane is spent around may-day. Summer Solstice happens on June 21; it's the longest day of the year. Lammas is on August 1, and the Fall Equinox happens on or near September 21. For each of the Sabbaths have a special meaning. But I won't go in to that. To the Wicca community they worship different gods and goddesses, on different days of the year. Most Wicca spells or rituals are done on the full or New moons because that is when power is at its peak. There are some witches that have their own powers, like us, but then there are people, Wicca witches that have power from their own will and expand on it."

Hermione raised her hand. Darla stopped talking and looked at her. "Yes?"

"What does the five star pentangle stand for?" Hermione asked.

Darla looked over the class. "Good question. The pentangle stands for earth, air, fire, water and spirit. With the star being in the center of the circle, the power is balanced and continued. If the pentangle is facing up, the point upwards, then it is a summoning. The point facing down it is a banishing. Mostly everything is connected one way of another. Like ancestry. Take Miss. Granger for example." Darla said, while pointing to Hermione. "Most of her ancestry was lost, of course, if wanted she could tell you of her grandparents, or her family up until the 1800's or something, but I bet she didn't know that one of her ancestors was Mauve Ravenclaw. Cousin of Rowan Ravenclaw."

The class gasped at that. Hermione had a bewildered look on her face. Darla smiled and continued on.

"Yes, Mauve was married to Daniel Granger, a squib, but he divorced her. She never knew she was pregnant until after the divorce. Unfortunately her baby was a squib too. So were most of the Grangers after that, but every fifty years, or so, a witch comes into the family. Since Hermione is a strong witch now, if she marries or has kids in the future, her offspring will have strong powers."

The class clapped for Hermione. Hermione blushed and scooted down into her seat.

Darla looked at Hermione. "I only know this through a small fact of research. I noticed though some of the books that mention Mauve and Rowan that Mauve was married for a short while to a Daniel Granger and from there I took a hunch and I traced the line down and got some information from the ministry. Luckily for us magic folk, our ancestry charts are spelled for family trees so it is easier to trace family members if have too."

Hermione nodded at the fact.

The bell rang telling the students it was the end of class.

"As a lesson for everyone. Try and research your family tree." Darla stated. "Maybe you can find something of interest." As she let the class out and past her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left. Ron then turned to Hermione. "See told you one day you'll be important." Hermione smacked Ron and made her way away from the boys. Harry frowned and then turned to Ron. "So Quidditch.?" Ron shook his head and followed Harry out to the pitch.

Thursday ended and Friday came around the school was in a bit of chaos. The teachers were muttering all around the place, snapping at students to get dressed for the dance. There where ministry officials around and Aurors around.

Tonight the great trio had dates. Ron was going with Hermione and Ginny with Harry. Unfortunately, they had to dress up. When Ron came down from the boys dormitories he was dressed like a king. Ginny then noticed Hermione in her low cut, red, Victorian gown and straightened hair. Ginny had to admit, she looked great.

Just then Hermione strolled over to Ginny.

"Jeez, Ginny you look great." Hermione said, while eyeing Ginny's outfit.

Tonight Ginny did look good. She was wearing a long black glittering strapless gown. In the back of the gown it curved into a v- shape. Leaving her back bare until her waist. With the gown she had a black ballroom gloves and a tear drop amber necklace on around her neck.

Ginny looked around a little, "Has anyone seen Harry? She asked.

Ron looked at his baby sister. "No, he left the dorms earlier."

Ginny looked saddened at the thought. Just then a cloak figure grabbed Ginny around the waist and hissed in her ear. "I've got you now."

Ginny screamed.

The figure backed off Ginny and lowered his black hood and white mask to reveal Harry.

Ginny glared at her date and slapped him a crossed the face.

Harry rubbed his check. "Ow, that hurt."

Ginny smirked. Ron and Hermione were silently laughing at the two.

Harry then pulled up his hood and offered his arm to Ginny. "So dance anyone?"

As the trio and Ginny made their way into the Great Hall they noticed that Dumbledore had gone all out. Besides the usual floating pumpkins and candles, the place was pitch black with laser lights flickering all over the place. The music was very upbeat too. Plus, since everyone took the advantage of dressing up, so none could tell who was a Slytherin and who was a Gryffindor.

As the music pulsed around, Sirena and Darla strolled up to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys, you look great!" Darla exclaimed, running her eyes over Ron and Hermione's king and queen outfits and Harry's and Ginny's Lord and Lady of Death outfits. Sirena did the same.

"Yeah, you guys pulled off the costumes really well." Said Sirena, when she noticed their attire.

The trio and Ginny smiled nicely.

Sirena did a little twirl in her silvery cerulean and black evening dress, her curly black hair flying all around her. "I decided to be Artimus, goddess of the night and the hunt, but only a little more dressed up. Originally, I had a crossbow, but I can't seem to find it around here." She said, while looking over her shoulder at the crowded room.

Darla gave a short laugh. "Audrey took it away from you, just in case it went off."

Hermione and Ginny giggled at the remark, only Sirena gave a huffy sigh and stomped off somewhere. Most likely to find her sister.

Harry then turned his attention to Darla. "And you?" he asked, wondering what she was

Darla smoothed her hair down and straightened her long red silk skirt with her white tank top. "I am a gypsy." She exclaimed proudly.

Harry gave her a smile. "You look great."

"Thanks, now I have to go find Sirena." She walked off.

Ron turned his attention to everyone. "Well, that was fun."

Hermione looked at Ron. 'You don't need to be sarcastic about it." She said

"Oh, really."

Harry noticed that another fight was going to happen between his two friends and he took his opportunity to leave.

As a soft, slow music number came on Harry held out his hand to Ginny. "Ginny care to dance?" he said.

Ginny gave Harry her hand. "Love too." She said softly.

Harry led Ginny to the dance floor which was occupied with many different couples. He then put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. Ginny laid her hand on his chest and her head.

Just five feet away two people watched this exchange.

"Guess who they remind me of," said Darla softly

Sirena looked at her sister. "Lily and James."

"Yup."

In the pitch black corner of the room, a dark-haired man saw his son and the young lady dance. An image came to mind of his own 6th year Halloween ball...

James Potter walked up to the 6th-year Gryffindor red-head who was giggling with a dark hair brunette; his sister Tabitha.

"Lily, care to dance?" he asked the redhead, while holding out his hand.

Lily smiled at James and gave him her perfectly manicured hand. "Love too." She said softly as Tabitha gave her a push in James's direction.

James led her to the dance floor as a slow song came on and pulled Lily close to him. At that moment James Potter knew he was in the right place. He was with the one he truly cared for…

Suddenly, James was pulled out of the past when the doors to the Great Hall shook and exploded. The information James had received was correct! Voldemort arrived and along with him were his best deatheaters.

Students and teachers alike pulled their wands out and started to shoot spells, curses, and hexes at them. Right then, the Aurors arrived on the scene and started capturing and disarming Deatheaters.

James ran over to be in front of Voldemort.

"Glad aria Ra!" he shouted.

Voldemort screamed in pain and shot a 'stupefy' curse at James.

"You." Voldemort hissed.

James straightened up. "Me." He spoke quietly.

Out of the corner of James's eye he saw his son, Harry shoot the Avada Kavada curse at Belatrix Lestageue. It hit her square in the chest and she fell into a crumbled heap. Harry gave a trumpet yell.

Voldemort saw the same thing and gave James a snake-like smile. James eyes widened, he shook his head. "No, oh God, no please no!" he thought.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and shouted the Avada Kavada curse. Harry turned and faced Voldemort. He saw the curse coming at him. The green light struck and Harry crumbled to the floor with a sickening thump. The last face he saw was his father screaming "No!"

(A/n: HAHA! I let Harry get his revenge on Bellatrix. :P He deserved it. I felt that was appropriate then a kiss of death on her. Btw: For the wicca lesson information: That is the info I received and looked up. I tried to keep it easy and not go into to much detailed. I did write this story a LONG time ago and that was the info I came across. Please don't hate me. )


	11. truths and secrets revealed

**truths and secrets revealed **

Blackness, pulling, tugging, snowy white light. 'Pretty' Harry thought. Walk to it; he heard. No, death… foreverness… don't want. Harry pulled back from the comforting white light and fought against the vacuum sucking that tried to pull him to the light. Harry pulled free and returned to his body and away from the nothingness he felt.

Numbness, was what James felt now. He'd seen his son's shocked look and saw him crumble to the floor. His anger flared to life and in a low voice he started chanting:

"Goddess Bellona, talra talba sama fa. Ti narafata la ma seta. Mada va fee talaga gumra. Goddess Bellona camesats nue, Acome, Acome!"

James then pointed at Voldemort.

Voldemort's red snake-like eyes widened, when he felt the power surge at him. A black light surrounded Voldemort and took him out of Hogwarts and dropped him among his followers at the Riddle Manor.

"Damn you, Potter!" Voldemort screamed.

The power rised and died down. James collapsed on the ground and caught his breath. The spell took a lot of power out of him. James got up and crawled over to his son. Harry was cold. He checked Harry's pulse and actually found one. He survived again. James shook his head, amazed and tried to pick up Harry, but he was too weak. After the battle Dumbledore sent everyone to their proper towers to finish eating and to go to bed.

Sirena, Darla, and Audrey picked up James and floated Harry to the Hospital wing.

Poppy examined them both and checked them into the hospital wing, even with James complaining that he was alright, just a little tired.

As night went by James didn't sleep, he watched over his son.

The next morning Harry awoke as Madam Pomfrey was starting to check over him. Harry breath came in short gasps as Pomfrey told him to calm down. Harry batted her arm away, and was begging her to go get Dumbledore when Dumbledore suddenly walked through the doors.

"Dumbledore, I think I'm going crazy. I just saw my dad!" Harry shrieked out, breathlessly.

Dumbledore smiled. Just then James pushed open the Hospital Ward doors and walked in, stopping short when he saw his son was awake.

"Harry."

Harry glared at James and turned his head to Dumbledore. "Explain." He growled.

James closed his eyes. "Harry there is a lot to explain and a lot to make up for. Yes, Lily and I been alive for the past fifteen years, but we were also really weak." James took in a deep breath. "Lily is still in a magic-induced coma."

Harry's face soften at that, and then it hardened again. "Why? Why not tell me you were alive? FOR GOD'S SAKE! SIRIUS WAS IN HELL FOR THIRTEEN YEARS. YOU LEFT HIM THERE IN AZKABAN! HOW DARE YOU." Harry screamed.

Sirena, Darla and Audrey came in and looked around wildly.

"Where's the fire?" Audrey muttered. Then they noticed James and Harry. "Oh dear." Darla flushed out before anyone could stop her.

Harry heard this. "You knew." He snarled. "How?"

Sirena sighted. "We, Darla, Audrey and I lied to you and the school. Our last names are not Mathews, they are Potter. My real name is Holly Sirena Potter."

"And mine is Brooke Darla Potter. "Brooke a.k.a Darla said.

"And mine is Ariel Audrey Potter and we are your aunts."

Harry shook his head in amazement and gave a throaty chuckle quietly. In a dangerously low voice he said "So I really do have a family and aunts." Looking to the girls. "So, I could have lived with one of you, but instead my life was 15 years of hell with the Dursleys."

James sighed. The girls shook a little now, knowing that Harry ended up with both his parents' temper.

"GET OUT!" Harry shouted.

James looked up. "What?"

Harry glared at him. "You heard me, all of you out. Get out now!" To emphasize his point Harry threw a glass of water at the back wall above James's head. The glass shattered upon impact.

"Harry!" James roared.

Holly, Brooke and Ariel grabbed James and forced him out of the room.

Harry's breath came in short gasps. He then laid back down on the pillow and cried himself to sleep.

"Get the hell off of me!" James yelled at his sisters.

Holly turned James to her. "You both need to calm down." She said.

"I will not calm down."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "James, think about this from his point of view. You wake up one day; after almost being killed; and find out both your parents are alive and you have other family then the Dursley's. Also, you realized if you had other family then you could have lived with them, instead of being physical and mentally abused most of your life."

James closed his eyes. "I get the point."

"Good." Brooke said, just as a black owl landed on her shoulder and stuck its foot out to James. James took the cream white envelope that the bird was holding, and opened it.

Dear Master Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that the Lady of the house has finally awakened. She's weak in magic, but strong in health. Lady Potter shall be able to see you or the young master in a week's time. If you want you may come home early and look after her, I suggest this; you should have Lady Lily check into the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Lady Lily suggest this by, she comment in her exact words, "I have questions, so James better have some God damn answers or else."

Sincerely, Court (your most loyal house elf.)

"James what is it?" Holly asked.

James reread the letter. "Lily is awake and she wants answers," he replied.

"Well, that's good. Right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, it is." Said James. "Why don't you girls go? I'm going to stay here a little while longer."

Holly glanced at the hospital wing doors. "Find, but don't piss Harry off anymore."

James smiled. "Fine, spoil my fun."

Holly glared at him mockingly and ran off after Brooke and Ariel.

James waited and walked back into the hospital wing. Harry laid there waiting for him. He heard everything.

"So, she's awake?" he asked

James took the empty chair next to his son's bed and sat down. "Yep, and she has questions."

"Poor you."

James laughed. "I know, I'll be lucky if I can leave with my head, when she finds out I don't have the answers to some of her questions."

Harry smiled smugly and glanced at his father. "Wait until she finds out about the Dursley's."

James winced. "Are you... do you hate me?" he finally asked, softly.

Harry looked over at his father. "No." he said coldly. "I don't hate you. Pissed off at you, very pissed off at you, possibly wishing some dreadful things to happen to you, like oh say, you being pecked at by a bunch of sparrows or chickens, but I don't hate you."

James sighed. "I know, I bet your mostly pissed off at me because of Sirius."

"YES!"

"I figured as much."

Harry glared at his father. "You could have rescued Sirius, got him out of Azkaban, but no, you left him to rot in that hell hole. Also, he's dead. Plus, you could be more sympathetic about him being dead."

"I know." James said. "I know. I wish I could change things, but I can't. I can make things better, but... what happened at the Dursley's?"

Harry looked at his father, shocked. He didn't expect him to say that, to mention the Dursley's so soon. "I don't want to talk about it." He said.

James put his hand of Harry's shoulder. "Please?" he said softly.

Harry glanced at his father's hazel eyes that were, as he could tell, sympathetic to him.

Harry gave in. "They didn't give a damn about me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years. I was considered a freak. Mostly they underfed me or hit or punched me if they were pissed off, or bored. When my uncle's business started going under about a year or so, the beatings gotten closer and more frequent. Personally, I didn't own anything and I was treated worst then a house elf. Hell, a house elf lived better than me."

Just then a lightning bolt and thunder cracked outside even though it was a clear night. The sketch on James's face was of one of pure fury, hate, and anger all in one.

James straightened his face, and stared blankly at Harry. "The Dursley's will pay." James said in a monotone voice.

Harry stifled a shout of laughter. With what James had just said, he knew the Dursley's had no chance of living, or at least he knew they would get very hurt.

"You know Sirius said the exact same thing, once."

James glanced up at Harry and smiled. "If you excuse me." He said, while moving to the fire place, and grabbing floo powder. "I have to see your mother." James then dropped the floo powder and cried out. "Griffins nest."

Harry shook his head.

James appeared at the fire place in the study and then made his way up the marble staircase to his wife's rooms. Court met him halfway there.

"How is the young master?" the house elf, named Court, asked.

"Harry is fine." James answered, shortly. "Now, please leave." He asked the houseelf. James then knocked on the door.

"Come in," a soft voice responded.

James open the door and walked in. The first thing he saw was his beautiful, elegant wife laying in the bed looking at him.

Lily looked up when she her the door open and put down the book she was reading to pass the time. It was a fantasy book she'd loved very much when she was younger, Alice in Wonderland. James managed to get her a first edition copy when she finally said yes to go on a date with him in her fifth year.

When she saw James squirming in front of her ,she then tilted her head and smiled at him. In a cold voice she said. "James, explain." Her husband knew he was in for it. He stopped squirming.

James breathed deeply and walked over to Lily. He then sat down next to her on the goose-down comforter and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"James, that's not going to work. Explain now, please."

James sighed. "It's now or never." He thought.

James looked straight into Lily's emerald eyes. "Voldemort attacked us."

Lily's eye widened. "What! Harry? Where's my baby?" Lily started to get up.

James held his wife down. "Harry's alive."

Lily's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yes." James said. "You see since you tried to protect Harry the spell bounced back upon Voldemort. He disappeared and you've been in a magical coma, for about 15 years."

Lily blinked. "15 years," she whispered. "Where's Harry? Who he living with? Where is he?"

"Shhh, shhh. Please calm down Lils." James begged softly. "He's at Hogwarts."

Lily calmed down some. "Hogwarts. Let's go to Hogwarts. Please."

When James heard that 'Please' come from Lily he knew there was no excuse he could give.

James then put on a smile. "Yes, we'll go to Hogwarts and you can get checked up and see Harry."

Lily swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She swayed a little bit and James grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her to him. He then put his other hand around her waist, Lily gave James a smile. "So we're really going." She asked.

James gave Lily the famous Potter lopsided grin, "Yes." He whispered softly and he then bellowed "COURT, PACK OUR BAGS WE'RE HEADING BACK TO HOGWARTS."

"Shit!"

"Hey, watch it. Don't make any more noise or Poppy will throw us out."

"So, that woman acts like she has a wand shoved up her..."

"Ron!"

Harry then let out a snort of laughter into his cozy down pillow. He knew Ron and Hermione would be visiting him but he didn't know that the pair were such comedians.

"See, now you've woke him up." exclaimed Hermione.

Harry wondered if Ron knew that Harry been up since they both walked into the hospital wing.

"So!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, walked over to Harry and stood over his sleeping self.

"Harry Potter, wake up and get up!" she proposed nice and loud to her best friend.

Harry grumbled into his pillow, telling Hermione to go do something that even Dumbledore would blush about. Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry's sheets off of him and slapped Harry on the arse.

Harry rolled over and glared up at Hermione, "What you do that for?"

Hermione looked down at Harry and smirked, "No, reason just trying to get you up." Hermione then turned and sat in her chair. "By the way," she said added, grinning up a storm, "Love the boxers."

Harry blushed and looked at Hermione, bewildered. Then he realized he wasn't wearing anything but red boxers with little snitches zooming across them.

"Um, thanks." He muttered, embarrassed. He wondered how Hermione and Ron got into the hospital wing.

Ron snorted and sat down. "So, how are you doing?"

Harry smiled, "Not bad, confused, very confused."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, "Confused, why?" she asked.

"Because my parents are alive."

Ron looked at his best friend, like he belonged in Saint Mungo's, that or he'd said Voldemort was his father. "No, they're not. We know this."

Harry shook his head telling them they were wrong, and then he told them the whole story of what had happened after the recent battle and what was already told to him by his father and aunts. Now that Harry was saying this, he realized that he had to get use to calling someone else Aunt, also he wondered if he had cousins other then Dudley, the stupid fat pig that he was.

"Wow," was the only thing said when Harry was finish the story telling.

Right then the fireplace in Poppy's office glowed a pea green and flared to life. Out

came two suitcases, a duffle bag and an old fashion oak traveling case. After that, James came carrying a traveling trunk which he dropped to the floor when he saw Ron and Hermione; with Harry; looking at him.

"Uh, hi." James said, as he looked at his son's friends, who practically had their jaws hanging to the ground.

Harry looked at the suit cases and then at his father, "So, road trip?" He asked, very cockily.

James scolded Harry, "Ha, bloody, ha! Very hilarious."

Just then the fireplace flared up again and a studding red head step out gracefully. She was amazing, that was the only thing. Long red curly hair hung down her back in perfect waves and soft, stunning green eyes, matched beautifully with her oval face and milky white skin.

She glared at her husband when she saw her luggage on the floor. "James move the luggage, now." She ridiculed.

James looked at his wife and picked up the heavy luggage, he muttered a little about being her slave and obediently moved her luggage. The red head looked around the hospital wing and then saw Harry. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Mom?" the dark haired one said.

Lily moved to the boy. "I don't know what..." she trailed off realizing that this boy, the dark haired boy that looked so much like her husband, was in fact her son. "Harry." She then whispered.

Harry gave his mother a little smile knowing that she had a little trouble excepting the fact that her little baby boy was indeed a 16-year-old grown man. He then saw her look at his friends.

"James," Lily said, while turning to her husband, "I thought the hospital wing was going to be empty." She said with slight concern to her voice and a hint anger.

"It was." James muttered

Ron eyes widen more when he heard Lily and James talk like they were alive for the past 16 years. "You...he...dead. Bloody hell your both dead."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yah, yah, do I look dead to you?"

"N n n no." Ron stuttered.

"Thank you."

Hermione looked at Harry, "Did you know of this?"

Harry squirmed in his bed, "Yes, kind of, sort of."

"And you didn't tell us!"

"Actually I did. You didn't believe me." Said Harry, coldly.

James stepped forward a little to improve Harry's defense, "Personally, I told him not to tell anyone, but he insisted to tell you two and now since you both know...well, I guess the whole story needs to be told..."

James explained most of the story. Well, not even most, for some parts will be told at a later date, he only told the parts they needed to know. James told how Lily and he planned to died, how they hide out in one of the manors after the spell they did; to insure Harry's survival, backfired and place Lily into her 'magic coma' and how Harry almost died the other night during the Voldemort attack, he manage to wake Lily when he came back because both of them were connected though the protection spell that back fired.

As before, "Wow." Was the only thing both the red haired boy and the Ravenclaw poser could say?

"Wow, is correct Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. Now both of you leave." Poppy said as she came out of her office and walked to Lily. She then took Lily by the arm to the bed next to Harry and sat her down. She then proceeded to check over the spunky redhead.

When Poppy was done she exclaimed that Lily was in perfect health for a woman who has been in a coma for 15 years.

Lily replied to that with a dry thank you.

Poppy then turned to Harry's friends who were still by his bedside, "What did I tell you!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, turned to Harry, saluted him and ran out of the Hospital wing.

Lily shook her head. 'Poppy was the same.' She thought. As she remembered back to her days, of Hogwarts when she was following both James and Sirius into the Hospital wing and belittling them for the stupid things they did.

She then sat down next to Harry. "So tell me about yourself." She said as James sat down on the other side of his son.

Harry realized at this second and moment he was glad he put back his sheets on top of him, after Hermione pulled them off. It would be so embarrassing if his mother, who hadn't seen her son in 15 years, saw him sitting in a hospital bed with only his red boxers, with snitches on them, on them.

"Well," he started. James then got up. "Where are you going?" Harry asked his father.

James turned to his son and wife. "As much as I love to stay here and watch this mother/ son moment, "James then wiped a fake tear away from his eye. "I have things to do." He said with an annoying smirk, that almost reminded Harry of a Malfoy, and with a skip he strolled out of the hospital wing.

Lily looked after her husband with an annoyed expression. She then shook her head and turned to Harry, "So..." she then trailed off.

Harry nodded and knew what she wanted; he then proceeded to tell her his story of what happen in his life. When he gotten to his fourth year a loud "WHAT" could be heard though out the castle.

Across Scotland and a little way into England, in a little suburb of Surrey. There was peace and quiet. Things were normal, well as normal as it is at Number four Pivot drive. Vernon Dursley sat on the cream colored couch with his wife Petunia next to him watching the six o'clock news.

Right now the anchor on the station, Althea Neman, a leggy blonde with brown eyes, changed from explaining about the murder of 150 people of Westminster, to the cool weather of the winter.

"150 people murdered and she's talking about the weather, damn slut doesn't know what's she's doing." Vernon said, while getting up to answer the door.

When he open the door, he saw three ladies and two hooded men standing on his front porch looking around the neighborhood.

"May I help you?" he asked ruffled.

The girl on the left smiled coldly, "Yes, we're looking for Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Vernon stood up straighter. "That's me." He swinted his eyes at the five people, wondering why they had hoods on and who they could be.

One of the hooded men turned around, his hooded didn't come off. "Good!" he hissed.

"Who are you!" Vernon demanded, a little scared by this stranger out burst.

The man held a little laugh in his voice, "May I introduced; Holly, Brooke, and Ariel." Pointing to each girl, "and we have some business to discuss."

"Who are you!" Vernon asked demanded, again with a shake of fear. "And what business?"

The man lifted his hand up to his hood. "My name is James Potter," he said while taking off his hood. Vernon eyes widen in fear, when he saw his supposed dead brother-in-law's face." And the business to 'discuss' is MY SON!" James hissed at Vernon, while pulling out his eleven inch mahogany wand.

Holly, Ariel, and Brooke did the same, and pulled out their wand. Then they pushed Vernon into the house, while casting silencing spells and charms around the whole property. James calmly walked into the house when he heard the high pitch screaming of his "flawless" sister-in-law and her swine of a husband. The other man, who was next to James gave a murdering smile and closed the door to Number 4 Privet drive. Making sure no one heard the screams that were going on in the house and locking the door behind him, so no one could get in or out.

James spell translation:

Translation: Goddess Bellona hear my plea  
Take him away, body and soul  
Away from this place. Goddess Bellona  
Protect around thee and mine.  
Take him now!

Bellona –Roman war Goddess,


	12. memories and questions

**memories and questions**

Night fell and Lily shook her head. All these years, her baby was in danger. Not from Voldemort, but from his family. Lily forgotten that Sirius told her all of this not that long ago. Had to been a day or so ago, but he didn't establish the facts that heartily. All he said was that the Dursley's gave Harry a rough time. Lily turned over in her bed to face the glimmering moonlight that was shimmering in from the window, as James walked in to the hospital room and made his way to her bed.

"How was everything?" he whispered, making sure not to wake Harry, who was in the bed next to Lily, sound asleep.

Lily looked up at her husband, in the moonlight. "Sirius is an ass for not telling us."

"We know."

For a while James and Lily laid there intertwined in each other's arms. James felt Lily relax in his arms and he noticed her breathing slow and steady as he felt his eyes close and sleep upon him, he remembered the night he propose to her.

Flashback:

That evening James walked into the common room to see his lovely Lily doing her homework on the table by the fire. James just stared at her for a couple of minutes just watching the fire glisten off her red hair, then he came back to the living.

James walked over to Lily, put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who."

Lily lifted her head just a bit, she knew it was James, but instead she said, "Sirius honey I don't want to play with you tonight. James be back any minutes and we both know you like it ruff and tuff.'

Lily heard a snort of laughter behind her as James took his hands off her eyes and sat down next to her, and then pouted. She slyly smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.

James smiled back. "You knew it was me, didn't you?" James asked.

Lily smiled again, "Yes, I saw you come over."

James didn't say anything; he just grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the lips. Lily closed her eyes and savored the moment. Lily broke them apart and looked into James's sapphire eyes. Just then their embrace was broken, when Sirius, Remus and Peter came down the stairs. Sirius looked over them with disgust. Remus smiled and Peter looked like her was going to throw up.

James smiled, "Hey guys, I was waiting for you guys to come down."

Everyone looked at him strangely. James just kept on smiling the Potter smile and turned everyone to the common room door and down to dinner.

The dining room was packed and James waited until everyone was seated. After Dumbledore was done talking, James sat up on the table and cleared her throat and screamed, "Shut up!" All the students and teachers looked up at him, Lily looked around embarrassed and told James to sit down.

James's just smiled.

When all eyes were on him, he spoke "Good evening everyone and sorry to interrupted before dinner, but I have something to say. I assume everyone knows who I am, but if don't my name is James Henry Potter, seven years ago I came here as a first year to learn magic. What I didn't expect was to learn about friendship," looking at the Marauders "life and love," looking at Lily, "Especially not love, but I did... and well I want to know one little thing." James moved and stood in front of Lily and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Lillian Rose Evens will you marry me?"

The whole school was speechless, while waiting for Lily's answers. Lily started crying, "Yes," she whispered. "I will marry you."

The whole school was clapping with the teachers crying. The Marauders were really shocked, but they got over it quickly and went to congratulate their best friend and head marauder.

End of Flashback.

As James fell asleep and dreamt on and remembered proposing to Lily. Lily woke up and remembered the same thing. She smiled at the thought knowing well enough to know her husband was dreaming the same thing.

She then poked James really hard in the rib cage. "James, wake up."

"What?" James groaned. "I don't want to go at it now."

Lily stifled her laughter. James not wanting sex was a new thing for her, but she guessed sixteen years without it ...

"No, not that." She giggled. "Besides, Harry's next to us."

James slowly opened his eyes, "What is it then?"

"Well, Christmas is coming up. So I was wondering what if we have a Christmas party, sort of."

James tiredly shook his head, yes. "But where?"

Lily ran through her head each house they owned. "Godric's Hollow."

James sat up a little straighter.

"Since Sirius is there then it'll be easier to explain to Harry why he's alive. Also, his friends can be there with him."

James sighed, "Alright"

Lily shook her long mane of red curls out of her face and laid back down on James's chest, listening to his heart beat as she fell asleep dreaming of friends and Christmas decorations.

The next morning Lily got up and noticed her son and husband were already out of bed and gone. "Potter's" she thought, "Always on the run." As Lily got up and stretched, she made her way over to her forest green luggage trunk, that she made her husband drag across Europe to bring to Hogwarts, and opened it.

Out of everything she bought she pulled out a checkerboard purple and black skirt and a long sleeved violet top. She put them on and to finish off her outfit she put on a set of heavy black robes with the Potter crest on them. With that done she made her way to the dungeons.

MALFOY MANOR-

"About time you arrived." The man said,

He was seated in Lucius Malfoy's leather chair behind his cherry desk. Lucius glared at the dark haired man, when he saw him grab a few files off the surprising clean desk and leaf through them.

"So, you finally decided to show your face again after fifteen years, dear cousin."

Lucius said coldly, to the man.

"Cucio"

Lucius fell to his knees and screamed. The pain he felt was nothing that could compare, not even Voldemort torturing him.

"Don't back talk me, ever again."

"Yes, master."

The man looked up at Lucius. His blue eyes meeting, the stormy gray ones.

"I came here for a reason Lucius; tell everyone that I'm back. Make no mistakes. Got that? Need me to write it down for you?" he said sarcastically on the last part.

Lucius looked up, "No master."

The man got up from his seat and walked over to Lucius. He then bent down. "Good."

After a moment hesitation he go up again and walked out of the room. Only pausing a moment to give a comment to Narcissa. Lucius got up and made his way to his desk, he then summon a house elf.

"How may Anya help master?" said the house elf in a light cotton blue dress.

Lucius looked at the girl house elf, that he so dearly trusted then and will now.

"Tell everyone there is a meeting soon. Our master is back. Tell them I will contact them soon enough."

"Yes, sir." With a bow Anya disappeared out of the room in a puff of smoke.

Lucius then let out a breath he was holding. Soon it will come to an end.

HOGWARTS DUNGEONS-

"So, how long have you been a wake?" Severus asked the red head, when he handed her a cup of rose mint tea, in a lily-white cup.

Lily smiled. Severus was too kind. Even back in school. A Gryffindor and Slytherin to become friends was a scandal, an outrage, but a Slytherin to be friends with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin heir wasn't.

You see, Lily was adopted; her birth parents were Tom Riddle and Carresse Coves. Tom a half-breed and Carresse a pure blood. When Carresse found out she was pregnant, she was scared, so she gave up the baby when Voldemort came to power. Lily's adoptive parents, Kendall and Mark Evans, told her this in a letter two days before they were killed. Voldemort knew of his relationship to Lily. He knew he was her father, for she had the Slytherin eyes, and he didn't try to kill her for that reason alone.

"I've been a wake for two weeks." She said calmly.

"Good."

Severus looked at Lily over his cup of tea. "Look, I'm sorry..." he trailed off.

Lily looked into Snape's dark eyes and wrinkled her nose. "For what?" she asked confused.

"For not telling you and James that Voldemort was coming."

Lily gave Severus a smirk worthy of the heiress of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, in which she was. "It's ok, if you did tell, Voldemort would still be around and Harry be dead. So let's just have a nice cup of tea and stop worrying over the past."

"But..."

Lily gave Severus the "don't contradict me mother glare. "No if's, and's or buts. Now sugar? and are you still in love with Holly?"

Snape gave Lily a mock glare and told her everything he wanted to tell her.

November ended just as the first snow hit the ground in December. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds were covered in a soft, thick blanket of glistering snow and ice. Classes of the day were canceled because the snow wouldn't let up. Each day it snowed more and more. Fortunately the castle was designed for this. The snow didn't cover the steps but once past you were waist high in frozen rain.

By the time Christmas break arrived the professors piled on extra Christmas homework. When the trio descended the stairway of their dormitory to the Gryffindor common room on the 21st of December their homework was done, thanks to Hermione, and their things were packed for Christmas this year. It was going to be spent at Godric's Hollow.

You see, Godric's Hollow was different to most Potter Mansions, since it was Godric Gryffindor's ancestral home, it was particularly special; for or not many of the Hogwarts founders home survived the wars of the Wizarding World.

The Hollow was a three story tall mansion, with a basement, wine cellar, and six separate dungeons. It stood upon 600 acres of land, but people were never quite sure for each time the land was measured, the landscape changed when wanted. This was because of the protection spells that were placed on the mansion and its grounds, for everything changed and was never in the same place twice. The inside common room of this mansion was the first thing Harry, Ron and Hermione saw when they flooed in.

James and Lily stood to the side when Harry and his friends rushed in to check the place out. Holly and mistletoe was everywhere and the house elves put up lights and icicles. The day they arrived, Lily wanted the house to look like a Christmas or winter wonderland and the house elves; Court, Anya, Mindy, Jax and Fay; really went out of their way for their masters.

The children looked around in wonder. Before them was the grand hall staircase. Atop of which Harry, Ron and Hermione had control over the west wing, while James and Lily's rooms were in the right.

To Harry's right was the ballroom, which was only used during the holiday, according to James, and would be used this Christmas, explained Lily when Hermione accidentally wondered aloud if they were actually going to use it.

To the left of them was the common room and kitchens, more glamorous and enormous than the best chef could dream of, a dining room connected to them by a hallway and a study, which was connected to the library. The only problem was the rooms move to a different location each or every other day.

When James told them this, the trio had a very confused look on their faces. Each person wondering why the rooms would move locations. Lily explained it was for security purposes, and for them not to worry, as they would figure everything out. And she was right. By Christmas Eve each person understood where

everything went.

When eight o'clock rolled around that night before Christmas, the Potter family, including Ron and Hermione, could be found decorating the tree, with presents underneath. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around stringing popcorn, which ended up in their mouths, or Lily's hair, which James stated, "was quite a nice bright target". They were also listing to a muggle cd player that had old fashion Christmas carols on it, when Lucius Malfoy's head appeared right next to Hermione, causing for her to shriek. James and Lily looked up from their conversation.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" James asked in a deadly calm voice.

Lucius glared at James though the fire, "It was my hope that we might talk".

The lights in the room dimmed as Lily's eyes darted between Lucius, James and the trio who gave heated glares at their enemies' father. They so hated him because he, Lucius Malfoy, tried to kill Harry in his second year.

"Now?" she asked

"Yes, madam." Lucius stated calmly, but shyly.

Lily sighed and gave permission, Lucius then entered the Potter's home. He stood up and tried to walk over to Lily but as he began to walk Harry tripped him a little by putting a foot on his cloak. Lucius glared at the boy and started to move to him, but he was stopped by a slight cough by James. Instead, he moved to Lily and bowed to one knee in front of her and took her hand.

"Still looking like a beautiful flower as ever," He said as he gave a long kiss on her hand.

Lily giggled. Harry, Ron and Hermione each made a disgusted sound. They weren't exactly sure what was happening and they knew it wasn't right. James saw this. Hell, he could feel the hatred coming from his son and friends that was directed at the elder Malfoy. James then cleared his throat and spoke, "Lucius, let's talk somewhere else."

Lucius turned to James, who was before him. 'The brats' Lucius thought to himself but said aloud and in an even tone, "Yes". The lights once again turned back to normal as both men left, Harry turned to his mother.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he asked. Angry and curious as to why Lucius Malfoy was playing the buddy with his father and same with his father to the Death Eater. He knew James would never join Voldemort, but why was Malfoy here. Was it on business or maybe James was a Death Eater... but that wasn't possible, was it? Harry always thought Death eaters weren't allowed to marry mudbloods. Harry wiped the thought of mudblood out of his mind. He had just called his mother a mudblood, or was she? Harry didn't know for the way Lily acted. She didn't behave like a mud... a muggleborn, but like a pureblood raised by muggles.

Lily looked at her son startled and wondering what he was thinking. "Language," was the only thing that came out of her mouth, and, "besides, I don't know. It's your father's business. So bed, all of you, now." Lily felt her nose twitch as she lied to her son. That was Lily's flaw. Her nosed twitched, like a rabbit, when she lied. She shook her head. As long as Harry didn't know that, she was good.

As Harry moved up the stairs he started thinking. Why had Lily lied to him? What was the deal with his father and Lucius? And, more importantly, why had Lily's nosed twitched? Was that what it did when she lied? He gave both Ron and Hermione looks as they moved across the staircase to the west wing. A look that caught Lily's attention. A look that she knew well enough to know that the kids would find out James' and her secret and she pondered what would happen if they did. Would Harry hate them? If so what would happen to the family she loved so dearly? With that she raced to tell James. Not before she called upon Jax and Mindy to finish the tree. Which she knew they would have done before the morning.

That night Harry lay in his blue and silver room. He then rolled over and stared around him. He stared at the wooden desk that was facing his window, the built in closet with actual clothes that fit him. He looked around at his four-post bed and everything else the room held. CD's, his Firebolt, quidditch gear, etc.

He realized that this was all his. His belongings. The way things were supposed to be before Voldemort and the Dursley's and yet... he felt something wasn't right. There was something he was supposed to know and yet it had been hidden from him. Harry then turned off the light that was right next to his bed. His parents were hiding something from him. He knew that and before everything he planned to find out exactly what it was and if it was good or bad. If it was bad, who knew? Harry then conjured up a fireball and checked the room again. With a snap of his fingers he put it out and fell asleep. Not seeing the glowing, pale woman like figure that watched him every night since he was young.


	13. christmas and snowballs

Christmas came early for the Potter parents; around five o'clock in the morning that is. Since Hermione and Ron knew that Harry never had a true Christmas they decided that they would be Harry's siblings for the day. So as planned, Ron and Hermione crept into Harry's room, at five am.

"Harry, Harry." Hermione sang in a low sing song voice. The same voice a crazy person would use, when deciding to tease.

Harry batted a hand at her and rolled over. Ron snickered and slammed a feather pillow on Harry's head. That woke him up instantly.

"Oy, what ya do that for?" Harry complained, while rubbing his head. "That hurt." He sighed low.

Ron smiled, cheekily. "It's Christmas day." He said believing that answered everything.

Harry glanced at the door and then at Ron and Hermione. They nodded together. They both knew what Harry was thinking because they thought of it too.

Fifteen minutes later, the trio was an up and dressed. Harry was in baggy khaki pants and a blue long sleeve shirt, Hermione was wearing black flare pants and a crimson quarter sleeve shirt with a gold chain around her waist as a belt and Ron took up his normal assemble of jeans and a Weasley jumper.

By five thirty, the plan was in motion to wake Harry's parents. The house elf's saw the three children creeping to the Master's wing and they knew what was going to happen.

Court, Jax and Fay saw all this before, when Masters' Sirius, James and Rames were all the young masters of the household and they spent Christmas here. The elf's did what they knew best and got coffee and breakfast ready. Then, they waited.

When Harry got to his parent's door, he took his wand out and unlocked it. All three crept inside though the sitting room and stopped in front of the open doorway and looked in on Lily and James.

While the clock glowed five forty five, James was next to it, and was sleeping with his arm crossed over his head. Lily, who was next to him, was snuggled up to James like he was a teddy bear. The trio smiled and walked to the bed. Ron accidentally stepped on a loose floor board which groaned under his weight. James snorted and rolled over, but didn't wake. The trio gave a small smile and giggled a bit.

By the time they were done with the prank the clock glowed six am and the smell of gingerbread coffee ran though the manor. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood back and admired their work, Lily moaned and rolled over. The trio gave a small evil smile at each other for luck because after that with deep breaths they shouted "wake up already."

At that time, Lily and James both sat up. When they did a large bucket of ice water fell on both of them. Their clothes were soaked, both drenched and cold to the bone, they looked up and locked eyes to the smiling cherubic faces of their son and his two friends. Harry's face turned from a smile to a cocky smirk.

"Merry Christmas." he replied, happily

"and a happy new year." Hermione and Ron sang off key, and finished. After that the three ran out of the room.

Lily and James looked at each other with stun looks on their faces. Just as the sun rose and covered their room with a morning light. "he's your son." lily growled at her husband. Which to her explained everything and anything her son did that was wrong. James huffed and ran after his son with a growl. Lily shook her head and went to get dressed.

By the time James hit the main stairway, the trio was already eating breakfast.

"Harold James Potter" James's yell could be echoed though the whole place.

As Harry wiped his mouth from the last bite of sausage and started off on the pancake he heard his father yell Harry's name.

Hermione and Ron snickered, "loud enough, don't you think?" she said.

Harry smiled. "oh, yes. He has a nice bellow, don't you think?" As he stuffed three more pancakes into his mouth. Ron shoot Harry a mock glare, "You think he's showing off." 

Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed at that. By the time Lily and James showed up in the living room with their breakfasts. The trio was still laughing.

Harry looked up at his parents, "nice wake up?"

Lily shot Harry a death glare, "haha"

Harry grinned and looked over at his father. "I will get you back. I am not the leader of the marauder's for no reason." James said, with a eerie deadly calm voice.

"and I am not the son of the leader of the Marauder's for nothing, either." Harry shot back.

James snorted.

"Alright no more arguing, ok." Lily said. "How about presents?" she then turned to the big Christmas tree that was lighted with candles and a small golden angel on top.

"Hermione, Ron; both your parents sent your presents over here." she told them, whiling putting them in different piles. She then turned to everyone. "plus, your presents are all in piles, one for each of you, so dig in."

Harry grabbed his first present and ripped open the silver paper. The present turned out to be a new broom, THE SILVER LIGHTING, it was called. It was one the new top brooms. With a slim handle, each twig cut to perfection, an alarm system, a tracking device, and a diamond hard polish. It was clearly a good broom. Harry was speechless.

"thank you," he said, "but I already have a broom, The Firebolt, the one Sirius gave me."

James twitched. He forgotten Sirius gave Harry a broom and of course instead of taking the broom, Harry would be loyal to Sirius and still use the Firebolt. Once James thought about it. Harry would always be loyal to Sirius, no matter what. "Sirius was more of a father to him then I will ever be." James thought.

Lily saw the look on James's face. She then looked at Harry and gave him a smile,

"Well, the silver lighting is a custom made broom for you. If you want you can still use the Firebolt as a broom for school or for home and same with the Lighting. Whatever you prefer."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Really? thanks"  
James sent his son a small smile, "You're welcome."

After Christmas unwrapping was over, in which Harry and Ron chipped together to give Hermione expensive bottles of bath and body stuff. Hermione gave the boys quidditch supplies. Harry gave Ron season quidditch tickets. James gave Lily a spider silk robe and together Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave Lily, a Lily set.

The lily set was a joke between the trio. What it was, was a glass lily necklace, bracelet and earrings. Lily accepted this from the trio and thanked them all. In which, she was the last to give out her presents to Ron and Hermione. Ron received a book on famous Quidditch player, his great(x5) uncle was in it, Samuel Weasley, who played on the Cuddling Canons, in his days as chaser. Hermione received a 2nd edition book of Edgar Allen Poe poems and stories, it was also signed by Poe himself.

Hermione was stunned by the gift. She never thought to receive something she truly wonderful. She asked how lily could have gotten it. Lily explained that she had the first ten copies ever published and still around, and that parting with a book was nothing. Hermione thanked Lily profoundly all day.

After the breakfast and opening of presents, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the remainder of the day playing in the snow that had fallen over night. The children had fun playing. Every once in a awhile Lily or James would come out and check on them.

This time it was Lily's turn. She moved her way from the hall to the back porch of the manor, before she stepped out she grabbed the blue blanket that she had been using all day and covered herself with it. She then opened the door and stepped out. As she guessed it gotten colder out then the last time she checked. Which was 3 hours ago.

She never understood how James managed to love the cold. He practically thrived on it. As she watch the kids play she noticed Harry was the same way as James. While everyone was outside in a snow coat and gloves, Harry was running around in just a sweater. She sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do with the boy.

Lily shifted her weight to her other foot as she felt a pair of strong, smooth arms curl around her waist and she leaned back into them.

"They look so innocent even though they aren't." the man said

Lily closed her eyes, "James leave them be, for now."

James laid his head in the crook of her neck, watching every move each kid made.

"but..."

Lily moved and turned to her husband. "no buts. Like you said they are innocent. Don't make them do something they will regret."

James turned his eyes from the kids to Lily. "Regret? What regret? Did you have regret when you followed and married me?"

Lily smiled. "No, but Harry didn't..." A dark shadow passed over her face, "he never lived with us. We will explain everything to him, but not now."

James narrowed his eyes at his wife. "fine, but we will soon."

Lily nodded. She then tilted her head. She noticed there was no sound of children. No laughter, footsteps, nothing. James realized the same thing. He raised his head the same moment Lily turned around.

WACK!

Both adults were hit in the face with three fully packed snowballs from Harry and his friends.

As James and Lily wiped snow off their faces. They saw the same evil grin on all the faces of the children. James faced Harry off, who was in the middle of Hermione and Ron, while the other two was set back a few inches off to the side. Lily positioned herself next to her husband.

James put his arms across his chest. "you know this means war..."

Harry nodded his head. "Well, personally, I thought the great James Potter would get me back for the prank I pulled this morning, but I guess he is getting to old for revenge."

"OLD!" James growled

Lily snorted and looked at her husband. She saw the expression on his face. It was a mingle of shock, hurt, disgust and madness. She knew Harry was baiting his father, but Harry didn't know was that anything he did...James could do better.

James turned to his wife and held out a hand. "My lady, I think its time to show the Marauder prince and his court WHY it is not good to go against the Marauder King and Queen."

Lily took out her wand, the same moment James did and grabbed his hand. "of course, my lord."

She smiled evilly as she noticed her son's eyes widen and mouthed, "oh shit" to his friends. She also noticed Ron mouthed "bloody hell" and watched Hermione take cover behind the fort they built. The boys quickly did the same.

Halfway across the lawn Harry pulled out his wand and sent more snowballs at his parents who reflected them back.

Harry dived over the snow mound and took cover. Knowing he just started a snowball war that he is going to lose...

**HI! I hope people enjoyed the chapter. I know it's sort of the same but I tried to fix the grammar in it. I have noticed some people have pointed out more grammar mistake. THANK You. I am still trying. Every Beta reader I have had, seems to have abandoned me. -.- So if anyone is interested in Beta reading, that be awesome and appreciated **

**I do have some ideas for the next chapter which I am plotting them out, but I will try not to give up on this story! But it may take awhile. I am still thinking and plotting some stuff and hopefully I will have another chapter out. It may take a bit so please be patient. If people have ideas or suggestions, please put them in my inbox. Thank you all!**


End file.
